Archivo 14
by Shuleecitaa
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una joven universitaria con un trabajo de medio tiempo a la que las cuentas no le dan. Como medida drástica, decide buscar un compañero de piso para ayudar a su desastrosa economía. Sin embargo, Sasuke Uchiha significó problemas desde el momento que pisó su apartamento... entonces ¿Por qué no puede evitar sentirse atraída por su misterio? SasuSaku. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Obviamente, Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 1

* * *

_"Los grandes sucesos dependen de incidentes pequeños."_, **Demóstenes**.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_" ¡Hola Soushiro-kun!_

_Me agrada decirle que acepto su propuesta. El precio es menor al que yo tenía pensado, pero es la mejor oferta que he recibido hasta ahora. Me gustaría que pudiera mudarse la semana entrante, así..."_

Miré la pantalla de mi portátil, mordiéndome el labio. Mi dedo golpeaba constantemente la mesa, aún insegura de lo que estaba escribiendo. Di un rápido vistazo a mi apartamento. No era muy lujoso, ni tampoco demasiado espacioso, pero lo mantenía bastante bien. O al menos, lo trataba, considerando que no estaba en todo el día en él. El lugar era bastante insípido, no tenía muchas decoraciones y los muebles eran los justos y necesarios. La cocina era diminuta, el living alcanzaba para un sofá, una pequeña mesita en el centro y una repisa donde descansaba un televisor de veinte años de antigüedad. Un maldito aparato que hacía un ruido insoportable cada vez que lo prendía, pero como buena masoquista, seguía mirando la programación a pesar de este.

Seguí mirando a mi alrededor, desde el sofá, con el portátil apoyado en la mesa de madera. Un pasillo con tres puertas era lo único que se veía desde aquí. Allí estaba el baño, y dos habitaciones. La mía y una que utilizaba para guardar las cosas innecesarias que hasta hoy no tenía idea de por qué compraba. Tenía un deje de compradora compulsiva, lo que no sería un problema si mi presupuesto no fuera bastante limitado. El trabajo de mesera no era de los mejores del mercado, y debía conformarme con un sueldo que a penas alcanzaba para costearme mis estudios.

Me había mudado desde un pequeño pueblo hacía la ciudad para poder cumplir mi sueño de estudiar medicina en la mejor universidad del país. Había trabajado muy duro toda mi adolescencia para poder tener las calificaciones necesarias para entrar, y ni siquiera puedo explicar la dicha que me dio saber que había conseguido mi beca. El problema mayor había sido resuelto. Por suerte, mis abuelos paternos había dejado en herencia a mi padre este pequeño apartamento, así que tenía un lugar donde vivir y no debía hacerlo en la universidad. Segundo problema resulto.

El tercer problema era lo que me preocupaba. Vivir.

Debía alimentarme (obviamente), pagar las expensas, comprarme ropa, y tener dinero por si pasara algún imprevisto en mi vida. Y ni hablar de que la carrera de medicina no era de las más baratas. Por supuesto, siendo una chica que pretendía vivir de forma independiente, no quería depender de lo que mis padres me mandaran por correo. Ellos ya habían hecho demasiado por mí, y seguir aceptando su dinero sería un abuso. Por lo que hice lo que todo joven resignado debía hacer: buscar un empleo.

A unos pocos metros de este edificio había un pequeño sitio de comidas, "Ichiraku Ramen", donde solicitaban a una chica para servir ramen a sus clientes. Era un lugar humilde, de tradición. El dueño era un anciano de mirada amable llamado Teuchi, que creo que me aceptó por lo desesperada que me veía al momento de ir. Solía atender con su hija, y aunque el lugar no sería más grande que mi propio apartamento, estaba lleno de clientes ansiosos por su plato. Teuchi ya estaba demasiado viejo y su hija, Ayame, no podía sola. Allí entré yo. Demasiado torpe y con poca mano para la cocina. Aún así los dos tuvieron mucha paciencia, y gracias a ello, hacía unos días había cumplido año y medio de trabajar allí.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi cara ante los recuerdos. No ganaba mucho, pero era muy feliz en Ichiraku. Lo malo era que con felicidad no se pagan las cuentas y allí radicaba todo mi problema.

Entraba en cuarto año de mi carrera. Comenzarían las pruebas en hospitales escuela,y por consiguiente, más materiales que pagar y a mayor precio. Los números no me daban.

Por lo que decidí algo drástico: rentaría la habitación que me sobraba. Era consciente de que mi apartamento no era el más agradable, de que el vecindario en el que vivía era uno de los más peligrosos y de que la habitación estaba algo abandonada. Pero confiaba encontrar otro joven tan desesperado como yo como para llegar al punto de ser mi compañero o compañera de piso.

Había colgado un anuncio en la puerta de todos las tiendas en los alrededores de mi universidad. Un universitario sería la mejor opción, ya que podríamos llegar a entendernos. Como esperaba, mi anuncio no tuvo demasiado exito. Nadie se arriesgaría a vivir en una zona como la mía y con algo tan poco tentador como mi apartamento. Sólo dos personas me habían enviado un correo a mi cuenta de mail, respondiendo mi anuncio. Una mujer, Megumi Sato, y un hombre, Soushiro Takawa. Megumi era muy desagradable. Me hablaba de forma altanera, y al final del día, no pude aguantar la manera tan desdeñosa con la que me miraba y no hice otra cosa que golpearla. Claramente, eso la borraba como una potencial compañera de piso.

Soushiro era agradable, algo taciturno, pero al menos educado. Aunque no tenía mucho que ofrecer. Su oferta estaba muy por debajo de lo que yo había pedido (y que necesitaba). Él explicó que no podía permitirse pagar más que eso.

Estuve todo un día escribiendo, borrando y volviendo a escribir una respuesta para Soushiro a su correo. Primero aceptaba, luego lo negaba, y volvía a aceptar. Tener poco dinero era mejor que no tener nada. Quizás no podría comprarme aquel libro de anatomía que tanto quería, pero podría permitirme buscarlo en alguna tienda de segunda mano y tal vez obtenerlo.

Suspiré, decepcionada. No era lo que esperaba, pero al menos era algo. Retomé mi tarea de escribirle a Soushiro, cuando me llegó la alerta de que había recibido un nuevo correo. Volví mi vista a lo que estaba escribiendo y dudé, ¿Debía enviar el correo o leer el nuevo? Mi vacilación duró unos minutos cuando hice click en mi bandeja de entrada. Era en parte curiosidad, y en parte una excusa a mí misma para no responderle a Soushiro.

Leí atenta lo que decía el correo, mis ojos se abrían cada vez más grande a medida que las palabras llegaban a ellos.

Esto...

_" Haruno-san:_

_Le envío este correo con motivo de su pedido para rentar una de sus habitaciones. Debo decirle que el lugar, la zona en la que vive y el precio se ajusta perfectamente a mis necesidades. Mañana alrededor del mediodía pasaré por allí para arreglar los últimos detalles de nuestra negociación._

_Atentamente,_

_Sasuke Uchiha."_

Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

.

.

.

Desperté temprano. Muy temprano. Estaba segura que a penas estaba saliendo el sol, pero realmente no me importaba, ya no podía conciliar el sueño. Me quedé una media hora acostada en cama, simplemente mirando el techo, sin mirarlo realmente. Era sábado, por lo que no tenía ninguna clase en la universidad hoy. Mi trabajo en el Ichiraku era de media tarde hasta la noche, Teuchi había sido muy amable al acomodar mis horarios para que no perjudicara mis clases. Por lo que tenía bastante tiempo los fines de semana, que por supuesto, ocupaba en el estudio. Aunque mi cerebro en este momento era como un globo desinflado.

No podía dejar de pensar en el correo que había recibido ayer. No sólo porque era una tercera oferta, que además ofrecía pagar el precio que yo quería, si no por la manera en que estaba escrito. Parecía como si ese tipo, Sasuke, supiera de antemano que yo aceptaría. De inmediato me puse a pensar, ¿Tan desesperado era mi anuncio? Solía dejar que mis emociones se filtraran con facilidad, pero no creía que se transmitirían a través del papel. Moría de vergüenza. Tal vez por eso Megumi había venido con esos aires de grandeza, como si yo fuera un bicho feo que pasaba por su camino. Y también quizás por eso, Soushiro había ofrecido menos dinero, porque sabía que yo aceptaría sin lugar a dudas.

Al instante, enfurecí. No con ellos, sino conmigo misma. Más de una vez mis padres me habían reprendido por no ponerme más dura en mi vida. Siempre había sido igual, desde mi niñez. Solía prestarle mis mejores muñecas a niñas que a penas conocía y que no volvería a ver. O algunas veces me hacía responsable de travesuras que no había hecho yo. Podría acusar esos hechos a la inocencia de una niña, pero cuando crecí continué de la misma manera. No por nada mi primer y único novio había sido un bastardo de primera y me había roto el corazón. Confiaba con demasiada facilidad en la gente. Y debía cambiar eso.

Ya no tenía cinco ni quince años. Era una joven adulta de veintidós. Ya jugaba las grandes ligas de la vida y no podía seguir con mi actitud de pardilla.

Me levanté de la cama con actitud renovada y dejando aquellos pensamientos tan sombríos detrás. No me destacaba por ser una persona obscura y por suerte las sonrisas se me dibujaban con facilidad en el rostro. Tomé mi ropa más cómoda, unos pantalones blancos y cortos de algodón, y una camiseta sin mangas rosa, ropa interior y fui a darme una ducha. Elegí ropa ligera, mi apartamento no sufría mucho el frío otoñal de la época y esa era una de la pocas cosas por las que estaba agradecida. Abrí la ducha y dejé que el agua cayera en mi cabeza, relajándome. Mientras hacía toda mi rutina de las mañanas, volvía pensar en el correo de la noche anterior.

Sasuke parecía muy interesado en mi apartamento. Sorprendente, considerando que aunque yo lo quisiera mucho porque... obviamente, por más desastroso que fuera era _mi_ apartamento, no creo que sea tentador para nadie. Megumi, la chica altanera, tenía cara de arrepentida al acto de entrar por la puerta, y Soushiro parecía no tener otra alternativa. Suspiré, enjuagando el shampoo de mi cabello. La ducha era el mejor lugar para reflexionar. Pensé con un poco de ansiedad que tal vez Sasuke cambiaría de opinión en cuento viera el lugar. O quizás a mí no me guste él. O tal vez todo saldría bien. No lo sé, este tema de conseguir un compañero de piso se estaba tornando más complicado cada día que pasaba y todavía ni siquiera tenía uno.

¿Cómo sería vivir con un completo extraño? Me pregunté, al mismo tiempo que enrollaba una toalla en mi cuerpo y secaba mis largos cabellos rosas, ¿Podría hacer mi rutina diaria de las mañanas de forma cómoda con otra persona en mi casa? Además era un hombre. Quería como compañera a una mujer para poder estar un poco más tranquila, no era una chica tímida ni prejuiciosa con el genero masculino... pero había cosas (como mi rutina de depilación, mi cara al despertarme y mis hábitos pocos sanos de alimentación) que me gustaría que quedaran como un secreto bajo siete llaves.

_"Quizás es gay."_

Deseé con toda mi alma que lo fuera.

Estaba terminando de cepillar mi cabello cuando escuché que sonaba el teléfono. _"¡Es él, es él!"_. Salí corriendo del baño y fui hacía el pequeño aparato en la sala. Lo tomé y contesté agitada.

- ¿Hola?

_- ¡Hey, frente, ¿Cómo comenzó tu día?! _

Oh, no era Sasuke. Era Ino, una compañera de la universidad. Y algunas veces mi mejor amiga.

- Hasta escuchar tus chillidos, perfecto cerda.- Sonreí ante su gritito de indignación por mi insulto. Al acto, me respondió con uno peor. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.- Ya, ya... que me vas a dejar sorda, ¿Tú cómo estás?

- _De muerte..._- Tenía voz de cansada. Y algo ronca. Debería haberse despertado hacía minutos.-_ La resaca es una perra... aunque lo pasé muy bien... no entiendo por qué aún no quieres ir a Oto... es un bar de puta madre._

Resoplé y rodé mis ojos.- Ino... no es que no quiera ir. Tengo que trabajar, estudiar y descansar. No quiero salir a bares sin poder disfrutarlo realmente.

- _¡Bah, sólo oigo excusas!_- Al instante, me enfadé. Era muy fácil para Ino. Ella provenía de una familia rica y podía solucionar todo con su tarjeta de crédito sin límite. Tal vez por eso tenía esa personalidad tan liberal. Nosotras eramos como el agua y el aceite. Teníamos nuestras similitudes, ambas eramos alegres, algo descaradas y nos gustaban cosas parecidas. Pero Ino era diversión, donde yo era responsabilidad. Y yo era sentido común donde ella era desenfreno. Quizás por eso nos complementábamos tan bien y nos hicimos amigas al primer día de conocernos.

- Tú solo oyes lo que quieres...- Le contesté dura, aunque sin poder reprimir mi sonrisa.

- _Siempre, frente._- Esperó unos minutos, donde estaba segura que estaría estirándose o bostezando.- _¿Y? ¿Sakura ya tiene un nuevo compañero caliente para presentarle a su mejor amiga?_

Di otra carcajada y procedí a contarle todo lo que había pasado. Ella ya sabía lo de Megumi (_"Una perra, frente. Se merecía más que un simple puñetazo."_) y lo de Soushiro (_"¡Un maldito tacaño!"_), pero no conocía sobre mi tercera oferta. Al terminar de decirle todo, chilló de una manera que me hizo alejar el tubo del teléfono de mi oído.

- _Sakura... ese nombre es sexy. No lo conozco, y apuesto que debe estar como un tren. _

- Solo tú podrías encontrar atractivo un nombre. Yo, por mi lado... no me ilusiono tanto. Parecía demasiado interesado y me da qué pensar.

Escuché su bufido.- _¡Oh vamos! Deja de ser tan miedosa... y admite que estás ilusionada con que sea como esos tipos de las novelas tan cursis que lees_.- Ignoró mi _¡Hey!_ indignado. Ella me había pedido prestada muchas de mis novelas, e incluso parecía más obsesionada que yo.-_ Apuesto que es caliente. Si tengo razón, copiarás mis apuntes por un mes entero._

- Buscas cualquier excusa para no trabajar, Ino... como sea. Lo único que espero es que no sea peligroso... y que sea gay.

- _¿Gay? Sakura, cariño, eres extr-_

No seguí escuchando.

No seguí escuchando porque habían tocado en mi puerta. Miré con pánico mi vestimenta. Una simple toalla. Tenía un minuto para cambiarme y abrirle.

Sólo un minuto.

- Ino, tengo que colgar. El tipo del nombre sexy ya está aquí.

.

.

.

- ¡YA VOY, YA VOY!

Grité cuando los golpes en la puerta estaban siendo más bruscos de lo que consideraba cortes. Terminé de arreglar mi cabello y miré el reloj en mi pared. Había tardado unos tres minutos y medio. Bueno... el minuto se había extendido cuando no encontré mis vaqueros en el armario (los pantalones cortos de algodón y la camiseta sin mangas habían sido descartados de mis opciones). Me paré frente al umbral y conté hasta tres.

_"Bueno, Sakura, ¡Ahí vamos!"_

Abrí la puerta, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser de disculpas y cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar... nada salió de mí. Abrí y cerré la boca como un pez fuera del agua, mis ojos extendiéndose, incrédulos a lo que veían.

Frente a mí, con una altura de un metro setenta y cinco u ochenta, se encontraba el hombre más sexy que había visto en mi vida. Sus ojos eran negros, obscuros y rasgados. Su tez era pálida y no tenía ninguna imperfección. De cabello moreno, con un peinado extraño, como si tuviera el cabello de atrás parado, que sólo le quedaba bien a él. Su espalda era ancha, y su cintura angosta. Estaba segura que detrás de aquella camisa algo suelta de mezclilla azul habían músculos muy bien trabajados, el grosor de sus brazos lo delataba. Tenía la garganta seca. Nunca en mi vida había visto tanta perfección.

_"Ino tenía razón... oh dios, ¡Es muy atractivo!"_. Le di la razón a la parte de mí que expresaba eso, dándole una tonta mirada a su cara. Sus facciones parecían las de un niño, de aspecto joven. No debía tener más de veintidós o veintitrés años. Era muy... muy hermoso.

- Ejem...

Me di cuenta que lo estaba mirando de forma embobada, y sus ojos oscuros expresaban algo de molestia. Sentí mis mejillas hervir y estaba segura que estaría roja como un tomate. Tuve que mirar al piso para recuperar la compostura.

- ¡Ho-hola! Y-yo... lo siento... yo.- Me aparté, sintiéndome patética.- P-puedas pasar...

Lo vi pasar de forma lenta, y sin poder evitarlo, miré su trasero. Perfecto... y esos vaqueros negros se ajustaban tan bien... _"¡Por el amor de todos los dioses! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ Al instante, aparté la mirada, ¡Yo nunca hacía esas cosas! Sakura, hoy has despertado más pervertida de lo normal. Él se quedó parado en el comienzo del living, dándole una mirada evaluadora al lugar. Aún no había hablado, y pese a mi estado de aturdimiento, eso me molestó un poco.

- Está bien... mi nombre es-

- Sakura... lo sé.- Me estremecí. Tenía una voz profunda y grave. Los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron al escucharlo decir mi nombre. Por todos los cielos, no entendía qué estaba mal conmigo.- Estaba en el anuncio. Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke.

Su tono era monótono, como si estuviera aburrido de hablar aunque esas fueran las primeras palabras que hubiera dicho en el día. Esa forma tan seca de dirigirse a mí me bajaron un poco de mi nube y pude ser más adulta. No me gustaba nada el estado de quinceañera hormonal que había tenido hacía minutos. Asentí hacía él y pasé al living, de forma elegante. Trataba a toda costa de dejar atrás aquel episodio de la puerta. Me senté en el sofá y le di una mirada sabionda, de esas que solía ponerle a un profesor cuando sabía exactamente la respuesta a su pregunta. Era mi mejor forma de imponer respeto.

- Bueno... Uchiha-san... supongo que querrá ver la habitación, ¿Verdad?

Su mirada me decía que esa era una pregunta estúpida, y me enfurecí, ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? Parecía mirarme como si fuera _yo_ la que iba a rentar una habitación de _su_ apartamento. Sexy y soberbio. Típico. Ni siquiera sabía de qué me sorprendía.

- No hace falta. La tomaré igual.

_"¡Qué demonios!."_- P-pero-

Él sacó un cheque de su bolsillo y me lo entregó. Cuando vi la cifra que había allí, se me fue la respiración. Era más de lo que yo había pedido. Mucho más. Casi el triple.

- ¿Aceptas mi oferta?

Le di una mirada en blanco, primero a él y luego al cheque. Sasuke había demostrado en los pocos minutos que estaba aquí que era un bastardo soberbio e irrespetuoso, justo la última clase de persona que quería viviendo conmigo (a pesar de lo tentador de su apariencia). Pero el dinero... oh, el dinero era mucho. Podría comprarme todos los libros del semestre, y mis propios materiales en las tiendas de mejor calidad. Era lo que necesitaba. Y a pesar de que dudaba de la salud mental de Sasuke por ofrecerme tal cantidad (nadie lo haría. Aunque duela admitirlo, mi apartamento no valía ni la mitad de lo que ofrecía) estaba considerándolo.

Sasuke me miraba expectante. Estaba segura que la razón era el tiempo que yo tardaba en darle la respuesta y no la respuesta en sí. La confianza que exudaba ese hombre era insoportable y casi palpable. Volví a mirar la cifra.

_"Joder... es mucho dinero, Sakura. Y el tipo está para comérselo... ¡A qué esperas!"_ Una irritante voz con un tono parecido al de Ino me sacó de mi estupor. Di un suspiro resignado y una mirada de derrota a mi interlocutor.

- Está bien. Acepto.

Intenté ignorar con todas mis fuerzas la manera en que sus labios se curvaron levemente, de forma torcida. Obviamente, fallé. Maldición, estaba segura que tendría sueños húmedos con esa casi sonrisa. Sacudí mi cabeza, _"¡Enfócate, Haruno!"_.

- Entonces, Sasuke, creo que debemos establecer re-

Él caminó hacía la puerta, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.- Mañana. Traeré mis cosas y me dirás tus reglas. Adiós, Sakura.

Cerró la puerta, y se fue. Me dejó a cuadros, con la boca abierta y los ojos sorprendidos. Él vino, me dio el dinero y... ¿Se fue? ¿Qué demonios? Miré con rabia el cheque en mis manos. Al aceptar el dinero, había aceptado la convivencia.

Suspiré y di un grito para liberar toda la frustración que me había dejado aquella rápida visita de mi nuevo compañero de piso. Dios... tenía la sensación de que había firmado un pacto con el diablo.

Y la verdad, no sé si era gay. Pero algo me decía que definitivamente era peligroso.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

¡Hola! No sé si alguien se acuerda de mí (hace AÑOS que no estoy por fanfiction... específicamente, cinco). Ya saben, el trabajo, la universidad, la vida propia, el crecer... todo eso nos aleja. Aunque una tarde de ocio quise ver qué pasaba por la página y releí mis historias (sufrí cataratas en mis ojos ante las susodichas, debo decir). Bueno, al ver lo que había hecho, me propuse reescribir mis historias, pero mientras estaba en eso... una nueva idea surgió y... aquí estoy xD. Es un fic sencillo, con ánimos de aceitarme de nuevo en esto de escribir XD, espero que su argumento y su escritura les atraiga un poco. Prometo un ritmo de actualización de una semana a diez días, no pienso que será muy largo porque las ideas están claras.

¿Podrías contarme tu opinión en un comentario? ¡Anda, no seas tímida/o!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me perteneces. Es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 2

* * *

.

.

.

- ¡Abre ya jovencita!

Escuché un ruido irritante, como un golpe, llegar a mis oídos. Gruñí y enterré mi cara en la almohada, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño. Debía ser la insoportable vecina de al lado, la señora Izumi, tocando mi puerta de nuevo. Tenía la endemoniada costumbre de quejarse sobre mis horarios de llegada y salida. Era una anciana entrometida y solitaria, que no se le ocurría mejor cosa que hablar sobre mis prácticas anti moralistas temprano, casi a la madrugada. Era una mujer criada bajo el mandato de lo puritano y las supuestas reglas del carácter femenino, es decir, para ella llegar de trabajar pasada la media noche era un fuerte pecado. Solía tener paciencia para lidiar con Izumi, pero no estaba en mi mejor momento, así que no me aguantaría ningún sermón sobre mis costumbres profanas un domingo a la mañana. Decidí ignorarla y pensar en cosas agradables y tiernas. Conejos, cachorros, gatitos, una paleta de dulce...

Mis ojos volvían a cerrarse, y pude sentir como el sueño iba llegando. Al parecer la anciana se había resignado...

- Por Dios, obligarme a golpear... a esta edad...

Volví a escuchar el mismo golpe. Gemí entre mis sabanas y tape mis oídos con la almohada. El ruido se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte y más insistente.

- ¡Niños irrespetuosos, sin moral, sin-!

- ¡ESTÁ BIEN, YA BASTA!

Me destapé con violencia y busqué las pantuflas bordo con tela de encaje que Ino me había regalado hacía unos meses (_"¡Debes usar cosas más sensuales que conejos en los pies, frente!"_). Caminé arrastrando los pies y tallando mis ojos, gruñendo insultos a la tercera edad, a los apartamentos y a los domingos con sueños interrumpidos. No tenía el mejor humor en las mañanas, y si se le agregaba el plus de que mi sábado no había sido particularmente bueno y que tenía pocas horas de sueño... la mezcla resultaba fatal.

Luego del episodio con Sasuke "soy-demasiado-sexy-para-darle-explicaciones-a-una-simple-mortal" Uchiha, pensé que nada podría empeorar mi ya día de mierda. Por supuesto, como al destino o al karma (alguno de los dos era) le parecía muy divertido joderme el fin de semana, estaba equivocada.

Mi día en Ichiraku había sido horrible. Llegué tarde, y al parecer, a toda la población de la ciudad se le había ocurrido comer ramen al mismo tiempo, porque el lugar era un caos. Había clientes hasta esperando afuera de la tienda para obtener un poco de comida. Según ellos, había rumores de que el ramen de Teuchi era el mejor del país, y todos querían probarlo. No me parecía mal, entre más clientes, mejor le iría a la tienda y por consiguiente, a mí. Pero que hayan decidido abarrotar Ichiraku justo el día en que yo estaba de los nervios era insoportable.

Había discutido con al menos un cuarto de los clientes, mi temperamento explosivo no era mi mejor compañero en ese momento. Teuchi me había reprendido por primera vez en todo el tiempo que trabajaba allí y me había descontado una parte de mi sueldo. Sin mencionar que tuve que pedirle disculpas a la gente a la que le había gritado (y hasta algunos golpeado). Mi cuerpo estaba en estado de ebullición, no sólo por la humillación que tuve que pasar, sino porque Teuchi había decidido descontarme dinero justo cuando iba en plan de pedirle un aumento.

La razón de eso último era simple: no quería a Sasuke en mi casa. No me gustaba. Y no hablo de físicamente, porque el hombre quita el aliento y eriza vellos que ni yo sabía que tenía. Hablo de otra cosa. De su arrogancia, de su carácter. De la forma en que parecía dueño del lugar, y como me había dado el dinero con tanta seguridad, ya sabiendo que aceptaría. Y también, de que su pago alcanzaba y sobraba para que rente una habitación mucho mejor, en un apartamento mucho mejor. No confiaba en él. Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así, a mí, Sakura, la crédula numero uno.

Quería un aumento para no tener que depender del dinero de Sasuke, y así rechazar su oferta. Claro que luego de lo que hice, no podía ir y exigir nada. Por lo tanto, Sasuke seguía aquí y yo seguía dependiendo de su paga. La vida era así de injusta.

Tan injusta que la anciana insoportable de al lado no dejaba de aporrear mi puerta. Yo no era una joven maleducada... pero ya era demasiado.

- ¡Se puede saber qué quiere!- Grité con violencia al mismo tiempo que abrí bruscamente la puerta, sin importarme a quien estaba dirigiéndome. Izumi se detuvo a medio camino de golpear la puerta, y tenía su puño a unos quince centímetros de mi nariz. Los ojos rodeados de arrugas se agrandaron y su cuerpo menudo y pequeño se fue un paso hacía atrás. Sentí un jadeo indignado de la anciana y una parte dentro de mi sonrió con sadismo. Al menos la había tomado por sorpresa.

Esa parte de mí que sonreía sadicamente pasó a abrir su boca de forma incrédula cuando mis ojos se dirigieron al costado de la anciana. Sasuke me daba una mirada de burla detrás de su aparente indiferencia. Tenía una postura de estrella de rock, como si fuera mucho más que su entorno. Cargaba una mochila al hombro, y sus dos manos estaban en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Lucía como un modelo de pasarela. El shock recorrió todo mi cuerpo al chocar contra sus ojos negros.

- Joven... esto es lo que te decía. Una amoral, de conductas barbaras y sin respeto por los mayores. Siento pena por ti que vivirás aquí...- Esa desafortunada frase me recordó que había una persona más entre nosotros. Le di una mirada de rabia pura a la anciana que se marchó, no sin dejar de murmurar improperios en mi contra.- Viene tarde, manchando con su promiscuidad nuestro edificio, la descarada...

- ¿Qué mierda...?- Alcancé a pronunciar, no entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Sasuke me dio una mirada aburrida.- Me vio golpear y dijo que ella te llamaría...- Apreté mis puños y él se encogió de hombros.- ¿Me dejarás pasar si o no?

_"Es el diablo"_ me dije, al correrme del paso y permitirle pasar dentro. No perdí tiempo para fulminarlo con la mirada, pero una parte de mi (una muy loca y hormonal parte de mí) no perdió detalle de sus brazos al descubierto con esa camiseta sin mangas y de los fibrosos músculos. Tenía brazos marcados y fuertes, de esos que al abrazar debían cortar la respiración.

- ¿Te quedarás ahí?- Su voz me trajo a la realidad y me recordó que él no era una persona muy grata para mí en esos momentos. Cerré con un portazo y fui al living, donde él estaba sentado, mirándome con frialdad. Recién ahí noté el bolso que tenía a un costado, y en el que supuestamente traía sus cosas. No era chico ni muy grande. Le di otra mirada a la mochila en sus hombros, de tamaño mediano. Extraño, considerando que viviría aquí, alguien normal tendría muchas pertenencias. Mis sospechas crecieron.

- Bien... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Alzó una ceja.- ¿Olvidaste que renté tu habitación?

- No hablo de eso...- le contesté entre dientes.- es domingo. Domingo a la mañana.- Parecía no entender mi punto.- ¡La gente no _vive_ un domingo a la mañana!

- Puedo verlo.- Una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvó hacía arriba, en un gesto que me pareció de lo más sexy. Al instante, me abofeteé en mis pensamientos.- Por cierto, linda pijama.

Su voz tenía burla. Su maldita voz tenía burla y miré con pánico mi pijama. Había sido un regalo de mis padres al cumplir quince años y como me traía nostalgia de mi adolescencia, lo seguía usando. Por supuesto, mi cuerpo no era el mismo que a mis quince años, y el gran escote involuntario que tenía en esos momentos lo demostraba. Era un camisón corto de algodón, blanco con pequeñas orejas de conejo dibujadas en toda la tela, en el centro decía "_Bunny Moony Girl_". Mi corazón se detuvo, ¡Cómo podía haberme olvidado de que las pantuflas de conejo eran parte de un conjunto!. Sentí mis mejillas arder con rabia. Me tapé las piernas casi desnudas, en un gesto inconsciente.

- No te preocupes, no me importa.

- ¡A mí si me importa!- Le contesté con un chillido, indignada porque... sinceramente parecía no importarle. Estaba en un ridículo pijama de conejo que mostraba casi toda la extensión de mis piernas frente a un hombre que no mostraba el más mínimo interés. Y pese a que eso debía tranquilizarme, en realidad me molestaba. Estaba comprobado, tenía un serio trastorno bipolar.

El bufó y miró hacía otro lado.- Tus reglas.- Algo en mi cara le habrá dicho que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, porque se apresuró a aclarar.- Dime tus reglas de convivencia.

Sentí mis facciones deformarse como cera derretida. ¿Mis reglas? La única regla que tenía en esos momentos era que este hombre irritantemente indiferente a todo en el mundo se largara muy lejos de mi casa, pero considerando mis circunstancias, eso no era lo más probable. Tomé un respiro y fui a sentarme al sofá, aunque muy lejos de él. Si lo notó, no lo expresó en el rostro.

- Trabajo y estudio,- Comencé, mirándolo de forma seria, aunque estaba segura que el sonrojo en mis mejillas quitaba toda mi seriedad.- Me voy de aquí a eso de las siete u ocho de la mañana, nunca más tarde. Llego pasadas las tres, y a las seis vuelvo a irme a mi trabajo, del que no vuelvo hasta la medianoche o un poco más tarde.

Esperé pacientemente a que el comentara algo, mas se limitó a mirarme de forma aburrida.- ¿Tu punto?

- _Mi punto_...-Hablé de forma apretada. Mis puños eran dos rocas.- es que tendrás el apartamento para ti solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Si llega a faltarme algo-

- No voy a robarte.- Frunció el ceño.

Ignoré su comentario.-... o si llego a encontrar algo roto, no lo pagarás con dinero... lo pagarás con tus dientes, ¿Entendido?

No contestó de inmediato, hizo una pausa y sus ojos negros brillaban en algo que estaba un ochenta por ciento segura que era diversión.- ¿Eso es todo?

- No, no es todo.- Afilé mis ojos. Me visualicé al instante en mis pijama de conejo, con el cabello despeinado y mirada de loca psicópata. Tuve que aumentar mi poder de concentración para no perder la compostura. Dios, Sasuke iba a terminar asustándose de mí.- Él único tiempo que tengo para dormir es desde la medianoche hasta un poco después de las seis. Nada de chicas ni amigos en ese tiempo. Nada de música o ruidos extraños. En resumen... _nada_ de nada. Lo digo en serio.

Sasuke sostuvo mi mirada de forma desafiante, aunque yo tampoco iba a quedarme atrás. Luego de unos minutos en que nos miramos y ninguno dijo nada, finalmente cedí. Sus ojos negros tenían una extraña capacidad de atemorizar y atraer al mismo tiempo. Clavé mis ojos de forma disimulada en un punto cercano a sus hombros, e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorar la mueca de satisfacción que tenía en su rostro en ese momento.

- Entonces... ¿Hoy si verás tu habitación?

.

.

.

- Es un imbécil arrogante, bastardo mal nacido, quiero matarlo, quiero-

- Sakura-chan, entiendo que estés de mal humor, pero esos platos no tienen la culpa, ¿Te sientes bien?

Miré confundida hacía Ayame, que tenía una mueca de miedo en su rostro. Luego vi la vajilla en mis manos y noté con sorpresa lo tenso de mis dedos. Me relajé al acto y le di una sonrisa algo forzada a Ayame. Con mi escena con los clientes el día anterior, y lo que me pasaba ahora, ella debía estar pensando lo peor de mí.

- No te preocupes Ayame-chan, no estoy de mal humor... tuve un día complicado, y creo que en realidad es SPM.

- ¿SPM?

Rodé los ojos al pensar que quizás ese era un termino que Ayame seguramente no conocería. Fue criada por su padre y vivió toda su vida en un ambiente de hombres grandes.

- Síndrome pre menstrual. Mis hormonas suelen ponerme más histérica de lo normal... por eso, no te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien.

Ella me dio una mirada desconfiada.- ¿Segura que es solo eso Sakura-chan?

Mi expresión se tornó pensativa. Ayame me caía muy bien, y era muy buena compañera de trabajo, pero no estaba en nosotras contarnos confidencias y compartir secretos. Mi convivencia con Sasuke no era un tema muy vergonzoso, pero por alguna razón, quería mantenerlo en secreto. Desde luego, pensar en Sasuke no había hecho más que recordarme todo lo que había pasado hace unas horas, e inconscientemente, mis músculos se tensaron de nuevo.

Por supuesto, él fue a la habitación una vez que le indiqué cuál era. Pero cuando pasó, me cerró la puerta en la cara dejándome plantada allí, en el medio del pasillo. Ignoró con maestría mis gruñidos, y luego de unos minutos tocando la puerta e insultándolo como una idiota, me fui hacía mi habitación y me encerré allí, esperando que se haga la hora de ir al trabajo. Nada me irritaba más que no sentir la libertad de estar tranquila en mi propia casa, pero la idea de encontrarme a Sasuke de casualidad me ponía de los nervios. Una vez que llegó la hora de irme, me cambié y disparé hacía la puerta como un rayo.

Para encontrarme a Sasuke a punto de hacer lo mismo. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó ante su presencia. Él me dio su ya clásica mirada de indiferencia y se fue sin decir palabra. El que me ignorara debía ser un alivio, puesto que era lo que yo quería en primer lugar, pero él tenía una forma tan desagradable y grosera de hacerlo, que ya se estaba metiendo debajo de mi piel. Lo detestaba.

- Imbécil...- Escupí con odio. Ayame agrandó sus ojos con sorpresa y la vi abrir la boca para decirme algo, cuando la campana que anunciaba que alguien había entrado a la tienda sonó. Ella se acercó al mostrador, a atender al cliente.

- Lo siento se...- La escuché exhalar con furia, y miré con curiosidad de figura. La cocina y el fregadero estaban a un costado del mostrador donde atendían a los clientes, por lo que solo podía ver el perfil de Ayame. La noté nerviosa y sonrojada, lo cual me dio curiosidad.- s-señor... ya estábamos c-cerrando.

- ¿En serio? ¡Oh, que lastima! Escuché que el ramen de aquí era el mejor del país y moría por probarlo. - Era una voz masculina. Jocosa y joven.

Ayame miró hacía otro lado, sorprendiéndome, ¿A qué venía tanta timidez?- Yo lo l-lamento...

Decidí acudir en su ayuda, yendo con rapidez al mostrador, y ensayando mi mejor sonrisa al mismo tiempo que limpiaba mis mojadas manos con una toalla de papel.- Ayame-chan, creo que podremos permitirnos un plato más.

Cuando me acerqué, me di cuenta el por qué ella había perdido el habla. Frente a nosotras había un chico hermoso, que jamás había visto rondando por aquí. Era rubio, de ojos celestes y con la tez de un tono dorado que me daba mucha envidia. Era alto, quizás no tanto como Sasuke, pero lo era. Y muy guapo... tal vez no de la misma manera que Sasuke pero-_un minuto, ¡Por qué siquiera lo estaba comparando con ese imbécil!_ Sacudí mi cabeza y volví mi vista al rubio de sonrisa bonita.

- Vaya, ramen y chicas bonitas ¡Esto es el paraíso!

Reí, divertida.- Mejor que el paraíso.- Le regalé un guiño y él soltó una carcajada.- Una orden especial para ti, a cuenta mía, porque me caíste bien.

Ayame se excusó enseguida, diciendo que iría a preparar la orden. Ella no solía ser tímida, así que acusé su reciente vergüenza a que aquel chico no era algo que se veía todos los días. De la misma forma que yo había quedado como una completa idiota cuando vi a Sasuke. Los chicos sexys tenían ese efecto.

- ¡Muchas gracias! Sabía yo que no era mala idea mudarme aquí.- Hablaba de forma muy entusiasta, y lo que me dijo me dio curiosidad.

- ¿Eres nuevo por aquí?

Asintió, la sonrisa jamás abandonando su rostro. Había algo en él muy agradable.- Me mudé hace solo unos días. Quería conocer un poco todo, ya sabes, y cuando escuché de Ichiraku tuve que venir de inmediato, ¡El ramen es mi comida preferida!

Vaya. Dos chicos sexys y nuevos por el vecindario en sólo dos días. Uno era mi compañero de piso, y él otro mostraba ser un potencial cliente habitual. O mi suerte estaba en aumento, o algo raro pasaba. Aunque considerando el carácter de Sasuke y como me trataba, podía ir tachando eso de suerte.

Ayame apareció con el ramen, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Él agradeció y comenzó a devorarse su plato. Lo miré de forma risueña, todo ese magnetismo sexual se fue de inmediato, en cuanto comenzó a comer. En esos momentos parecía más un niño y no pude evitar reír cuando sus ojos clamaban por más. Le dije que lamentablemente ya estábamos por cerrar, pero que podía tener un plato listo para él todas las noches. Me regaló una sonrisa bonachona y se despidió de Ayame y de mí con la promesa de que volvería.

De repente, se detuvo a medio camino.

- ¡Ah!- Se dio la vuelta y me miró de forma intensa a los ojos. El celeste de sus irises parecía más oscuro desde esta posición y por primera vez me sentí un poco nerviosa.- Me haz regalado un bol de ramen y ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

- Sakura Haruno.- Me apresuré en contestar, sintiéndome algo tonta por mi estado de nerviosismo.

Él agrandó su sonrisa.- Un gusto entonces, Sakura-chan.- Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con lentitud.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

Luego de eso, se fue.

.

.

.

Caminaba de forma pesada hacía mi apartamento, gimiendo cuando llegué a las escaleras. El ascensor solía descomponerse con frecuencia, y recomendaban que era más seguro ir por escalera, para no tener que sufrir el quedarse atascado. Mi cansancio y mi animo no soportarían horas encerrada en una caja de hierro, así que prefería soportar la tortura de llegar en mi estado agotado a mi apartamento. Aunque creo que mi pesar se debía más al hecho de que mañana ya era lunes, comienzo de semana, y de mi rutina agotadora.

No debía confundirse. Amaba mis estudios, amaba la medicina y la universidad. Pero como toda persona normal, tenía mis limites. Mi cuerpo reclamaba a gritos vacaciones, y no estaba segura si aguantaría aún más todo el trajín del estudio y el trabajo.

_"Imagínate si tuvieras un novio"_. Bufé ante la voz de mi subconsciente, que siempre solía hablar con un tono de voz parecido al de Ino. Claro que mi estilo de vida no me permitiría tener una pareja. Y tampoco estaba muy segura de si yo podría llevar adelante toda la carga que venía detrás de tener un novio. El coqueteo previo, la inseguridad de si le gustas, la inseguridad de saber si le sigues gustando luego de un tiempo juntos, conocer a sus amigos, a su familia, que él conozca a la mía.

Ni-pen-sar-lo.

Mi cabeza ya estaba demasiado sobrecargada para tal nivel de estrés.

Aunque admito que muchas veces me siento muy sola...

- Ya estás aquí.

Mis pesadillas tomaron forma física cuando encontré a Sasuke sentado en el suelo, a un lado de la puerta de mi apartamento, con la espalda en la pared. Tenía una mirada aburrida y un leve deje de molestia que parecía toda dirigida a mí. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?- Le pregunté de forma hostil, buscando las llaves de mi apartamento en mi bolso. Él se levantó y se paró a mi lado.

Bufó.- _Alguien_ olvidó darme una copia de las llaves, y me quedé afuera.

Coloqué las llaves en la cerradura, pensando en que quizás estaba hacía mucho tiempo allí afuera y de repente me sentí mucho mejor.

- Bueno... _alguien_ debía habérmelo pedido. Yo no puedo estar en todo.

- Deberías.- Escupió. Su tono no me molestó en lo más mínimo. Todo lo contrarío, me hizo sonreír.

Abrí la puerta, entrando al sombrío apartamento. Cada día, eso era algo que disfrutaba mucho. Llegar a mi casa luego de un día agotador era refrescante. Aunque con la presencia pesada de Sasuke detrás de mí, todo mi ritual se tornaba incomodo. Por lo que me limité a dejar las llaves en un rincón e ir hacía una pequeña caja arriba de un mueble del living. Saqué la copia y se la lancé con poca delicadeza. La atrapó en una demostración de reflejos sorprendente.

- Eso te pasa por no dar explicaciones al salir de aquí. Si me hubieras hablado, habría recordado que no tenías llaves.

Él se encogió de hombros.- No tengo por qué dar explicaciones.

- Somos compañeros de piso.- Le contesté de forma dura.

- Exacto.- Sus ojos se redujeron a dos rendijas.- Compañeros de pisos. No amigos.

No sé por qué aquello me sentó como una patada al estomago. Él tenía razón. Nos conocíamos hacía un día, no habíamos compartido nada. No eramos amigos. E igual, la forma fría que tuvo de reconocerlo me desagradó.

- No te estás esforzando mucho en caerme bien, ¿Verdad?

Sasuke caminó hacía la habitación, dándome la espalda. Estaba segura que haría otro de sus numeritos de "irme e ignorarte", como parecía ser común en él. Chasqueé mi lengua. Convivir con alguien así no sería nada fácil.

- No lo lograría ni aunque me esforzara.

Con esa frase que me dejó pintada, entró a su oscura habitación.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de la historia, salió de mí antes de lo que esperé! Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente (como ya dije, tardará de una semana a diez días, aunque esté estuvo terminado enseguida xD)

¿Sabías que un Review es alimento de mi fanfic? ¡No lo dejes morir de hambre!


End file.
